


Mistletoe Misunderstanding

by Ayooheather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Secret Santa, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: Everyone gets a little jealous sometimes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret santa 2016

Steve Rogers was a man of many great qualities. He was honest, patient, had an even temperament, and moral integrity; not to mention he was outrageously attractive (at least that’s what Natasha told him) even though he didn’t quite see himself in that light. However, by no means was he perfect. He was hard headed, stubborn, impulsive, and at times self righteous but never in a million years have he ever been jealous - until now. 

 

He should have been mingling and enjoying his christmas eve like everyone else - Tony always threw spectacular parties but instead he was standing by the bar by his lonesome self. In his defense, he has been particularly good with parties; it was one thing to have a small gathering with his friends but Tony’s parties were infamously known for having most of New York in attendance. He sipped on his cranberry juice (since there was no point in drinking alcohol), pretending not to be bothered as he watched his girlfriend converse with her ex on the other side of the room. Steve wanted to be understanding and happy that Bruce was back but the truth was he wasn’t. Not that Bruce was a bad guy because he wasn’t. As a matter of fact, Bruce was an extremely nice guy; intelligent, funny in an awkward way, and gentle (when he wasn’t the hulk) which made it that much more terrible to see them interact. It would have been easier to be confident if Bruce actually had a bad bone in his body but besides the whole “I’m getting angry” thing, he was completely harmless. He gripped the glass in his hand a little tighter (if it were possible) when he saw Natasha brush her hand over Bruce’s arm with a smile on her face. 

 

“Grip that any tighter and you’re going to break the glass. Very expensive glass I might add” Tony walked over and patted Steve on the shoulder, followed by Clint and Sam. 

 

“You’re looking a little green Cap” Clint added with a smirk as he followed Steve’s glance to where his best friend was standing.

 

“I agree.” Sam chimed in with a slight chuckle. 

 

“Shut up” Steve mumbled and loosened his grip on the cup before downing the whole thing. Get a hold of yourself Rogers.

 

“Woah there hot shot. I don’t want you to get a sugar rush”. Tony joked causing the rest of the guys to join in with laughter and wisecracks. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes and signaled the bartender for a refill. Times like this he wished he was able to get drunk. At least that way he could tolerate the guys’ teasing. “Don’t quit your day job Tony.” the humor falling flat from his voice. 

 

“Aw come on it’s all in good fun. Something you should be having instead of pouting like a 5 year old in the corner” Tony countered back and the boys nodded in agreement. 

 

“Seriously Cap. Natasha is head over heels for you. Believe me, I’m her best friend.” Clint said with a shrug. 

 

“So you guys are telling me that none of you would even be a tad bit jealous if your girls spent their time with their exes.” Steve narrowed his eye at the boys. “This question is for you two.” He pointed between Clint and Tony. “Because Sam over here can’t find a girl to save his life.” He said with a smirk; many people didn’t know it but Steve could be such a little shit when he wanted to be. 

 

“That’s cold man” Sam replied offended with the low blow. 

 

“I’m married.” Clint said with a nonchalant shrug as if that was enough of an explanation. 

 

“Well, Pepper doesn’t have any other exes.” 

 

“You guys are the worst. You know that?” Steve shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes he wondered why he kept these fools around but they were his family - the only family he had left.

 

“That’s what brothers are for” Tony said with a proud smile. 

 

Steve chuckled and turned his head back in the direction of his girlfriend to find her kissing Bruce. The smile he had a few seconds ago immediately was replaced with anger. He stormed out of his seat without another glance back.

 

The boys turned their heads just in time to see what Steve had saw and all their mouths dropped in shock. “Oh Shit” they all said in unison.

 

 

It took every ounce of strength and discipline for Steve to not leave the party even though he wanted to so badly - mainly because he had morals and leaving the party without saying goodbye was just piss poor manners which was why he was standing outside in the cold. His momma raised him better than that. He leaned against the balcony rail and closed his eyes before staring up to the sky. After a few deep breaths, he soon felt himself loosen up, his anger slowly disappearing. 

 

“Hey. It’s cold outside. What are you doing out here?” Natasha’s voice broke him out of his concentrated thoughts. He didn’t even hear her coming. Damn those spy skills. 

 

He nodded his head without turning around to look at her. He wasn’t sure there was anything he wanted to say to her - if there was anything that could be said.

 

Natasha could sense the cold shoulder almost immediately and she knew why. “Steve…” her voice trailed off as she stepped forward toward her boyfriend, closing the space between them. “It wasn’t what it looked like”.

 

This time Steve turned his head to look at her with a stern look on his face. “Oh yeah? It looked like you were kissing your ex boyfriend to me.” His tone wasn’t even an anger, more like defeated and Natasha didn’t know which was worse. 

 

“Look at me” She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her as she spoke. “I do not have any feelings for Bruce. We accidently walked under a mistletoe so you know how Tony and Pepper are when it comes to their little holiday party rules.” 

 

“So you had to kiss him on the lips?” 

 

Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle at Steve’s jealousy especially since she was normally the jealous one and he would be the one to tell her she was being silly - especially when she saw him talking to that Agent 13. It’s funny how the tables turn. Still, the extra brood on his already brooding face was quite adorable. “Babe, green is definitely not a good look on you” she teased him with her signature smirk. “I kissed him on the cheek. Definitely not his lips.” 

 

“But I saw you” Steve furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

This time Natasha raised her eyebrows challenging at him, knowing for a fact that he had his jealous goggles on. “You saw me making out with Bruce?” 

 

“Well yeah. I mean no. His back was turned and I saw him lean in. But I didn’t really see the kiss. At least I don’t think so.” Steve started to ramble on.

 

Natasha crossed her arms and tried her hardest to stifle her laugh. 

 

“What?” He asked even more confused as to why she wasn’t taking this as serious as he was. 

 

“Jarvis. Did I kiss Bruce on the lips?”

 

“Of course not Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers have absolutely nothing to be jealous of. It was strictly platonic. The location of where your lips landed was approximately 2 inches from the lips. From Captain Rogers perspective, it was quite possible to mistaken the extent of the action.”

 

Natasha thanked the AI and smirked at her completely red faced, embarrassed boyfriend. She could see the wheels turn inside his pretty blonde head as he tried to think of an excuse to justify his overreaction. 

 

“Technically, I wasn’t wrong. Javis even said that from where I was standing it made complete sense as to why I reacted the way I did” Steve started to protest causing Natasha to shake her head. She knew him all too well. 

 

“You know you’re never wrong right?” Natasha chuckled before wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re so hard headed and stubborn sometimes”.

 

Steve gave her a small smile and placed his hands on her waist. “I just don’t want to lose you” he whispered, staring right into her eyes. 

 

“You have no reason to believe that you would because despite your crazy little imagination, the only man I’m making out with is you.” 

 

“I’m sorry” Steve murmured as he leaned in to give her lips a soft peck. “I was being stupid.”

 

“You were” Natasha nodded her head. “But you’re all mine.”

 

“I am.” Steve smiled widely at her. He always enjoyed this affectionate side of her that no one else got to witness. To the world, they were Captain America and Black Widow - they had no weakness, no vulnerabilities but to each other they were simply Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. “I love you Nat”

 

“I love you too babe.” Natasha leaned forward and kissed him passionately - savoring the taste and feel of his lips as if it were the last time she would ever get the chance to enjoy peaceful moments with him. 

 

“Til the world explodes.” Steve added once they pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. “And beyond that.”

 

She pulled him in for a deep kiss before trailing her hand down his chest and toward his belt - tugging it softly. “Let me show you how much you mean to me” Natasha purred seductively at her boyfriend. 

 

Steve gave her a smug grin before gripping her ass and lifting her up effortlessly earning a surprised yelp from Natasha. He kissed her neck before making his way down to her cleavage. It didn’t take long for his hand to shake up her dress as he pushed aside her panties and stuck a finger inside her. Natasha moaned at the action, rushing to undo the buttons on his dress shirt which by the way was taking far too long; she debated whether or not it would be smart to just rip the buttons off - her patience was definitely being tested by those stupid little buttons. Normally she would have him shirtless in a matter of minutes but she had a fair amount of vodka tonight. She was down to her last button before Jarvis interrupted them.

 

“Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff, Mr. Stark’s camera’s are currently recording every action being performed at this party. I would strongly advise you to stop what you’re doing before Mr. Stark can view your personal private activities.” 

 

Steve immediately stopped what he was doing and turned beet red from embarrassment. Natasha on the other hand growled in frustration before helping Steve button up his shirt and fixed his tie for him. 

 

“Well I guess that’s our cue to go back to the party.” Natasha said with a sigh before giving him a soft smile. “Still have any doubts about my feelings for you?” 

 

Steve pretended to ponder his answer, rubbing his chin to further make his point. “Kinda.” He shrugged earning an eyebrow raise from Natasha. “I think I might need a little more convincing after the party” He worn his smug smirk on his face that Natasha always found sexy. 

 

“You got yourself a date.” She said with her own smirk.

 

Steve took her hand and lead her back to the party, where they could enjoy the rest of the Christmas party with their friends - the troubles of earlier already forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a jealous Steve...


End file.
